Ocean Fires
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Summary inside. Got idea from the song 'next contestant' by nickelback. rated for mild language, mild violence, and a little tiny bit of other stuff. nothing too bad. anyway, please R&R! TelinkTetra x Link


**Summary: No one has ever been able to get 'inside' Tetra, the pirate captain, despite all they try. And Tetra's never been in love with anyone-until **_**he **_**came along. One day, Link manages to ask her out for lunch and she accepts. While there, Tetra begins to feel an attraction to the green-garbed boy. Where will things go from there? Love? Hate? Friendship? Read on to see! Hee, hee, hee! **

**(I don't own Zelda) **

Me: I've got a sneaky little plan!

Link: I think she's gone crazy.

Angel(see profile. Angel is my best friend's nickname): She is not! Is she, Tetra?

Tetra: Uh…actually….I agree with Link….

(Angel glares at Tetra)

Me: Don't worry, angel! This is supposed to happen, remember? I'm typing what they say!

Angel: Oh yeah! Right! So, can we start the story?

Me: Sure! Onward to-_**Ocean Fires**_!

Angel, Link and Tetra: Yay!

_Ocean Fires_

_Chapter One: First Date_

Tetra's pov

I awoke to the blue sky overhead. White clouds billowed across the sky as if they were dancing. Seagulls flapped their wings and soared into the sky. I wished that I could fly. Then I could be free of these stupid boys trying to go on dates with me and some trying to marry me. Was I _really _that attractive? I mean-I'm a pirate. A girl who can take care of herself. If I got all soft and fell in love, I'd ruin my pirate life. I had never been in love, and I didn't intend to either. After all, I _love _being a pirate. It's my life. It's what I was meant to do. It's what I wanted to do.

But, then there was _him. _Link. I'd only met him because his sister was kidnapped by Ganondorf, and he needed help going to get her. I don't know why I'd even let him use our boat. Things would have been easier if I hadn't. Now, I'm laying on a beach on Outset, and Link is sailing around doing Din knows what. I'd never been in love, and I didn't intend to fall in love, but Link was different.

Suddenly, a loud noise made me sit up. Glancing around, I spotted a small red boat on the beach to my right. I smiled. Link flew out of the side and landed on the sand. I stood up and walked over. "Look's like you need some help." Link looked up. I felt myself blush slightly as I found myself looking deep into his emerald eyes. I reached out my hand. He reached up and gripped my fingers in his. I pulled him to his feet and watched as he dusted the sand off himself.

"Thanks, Tetra." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." I replied. I spun around and started walking, when Link called me back.

"Wait! Tetra!"

I looked over my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked.

"Um….well, will you…um….go on a……date….with me?" he asked nervously.

I blinked a few times. Here was another one. I considered saying no, but a nagging feeling told me to say yes. I wasn't sure why, but I ended up listening to the nagging feeling. "Um…Sure, Link. I'd like that." I smiled at him.

Link looked up in surprise. He returned my smile. "How about lunch later?" he suggested.

I nodded. "Sounds good. See ya!" I waved and winked, then turned and ran across the rocks and up the hill to the place where a bridge connected to the forest I'd first met Link in. I stood at the edge, looking down. I smiled, spotting Link's yellow hair. I was sure he could've seen mine, but he wasn't looking this way. He was walking back to his boat with some supplies. He climbed in and began putting up his sail. I turned and sprinted down the hill. I reached the water as he was ending the song with the Wind Waker that changed the wind's direction.

"Link!" I called. His head snapped up. "Where're you going?"

"To Windfall! I need to deliver some things!"

"Can I come with you?"

Link blushed slightly, then nodded. I jumped into the water and swam to his boat. He helped me up, then finished putting up his sail. I sat and watched as he steered the boat the Windfall.

When we arrived, it was nearly lunch time. He grabbed a few things, then stepped out of the boat. "How about we just get lunch here?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him out of the boat. We walked to a set of stands set up near a set of stairs. A short man in an Eskimo coat walked up, smiling. "Link! You brought more stuff for my store! Thank you!"

Link handed the man the stuff and waited. After a few minutes, the man handed Link 50 rupees. "Come back with more, Link!"

"I will." Link promised. "Bye!"

He led me to a dinner that had been built in place of the prison. We ordered some chicken to share. As I was cutting up a piece, I couldn't help looking up at Link. He was struggling to cut some with two forks. He had a really cute expression on his face, and I couldn't help laughing.

Link stopped and looked up. "What?"

"Nothing. I just…you looked really cute a minute ago cause you had an adorable look on your face!" I said quietly between laughs.

Link blushed dark red. "I-I did?"

I nodded. "Yeah! You looked _so _cute!" I laughed.

Link cocked his head, making me laugh some more, and narrowed his eyes in an adorable way. "And I don't always look cute?" he asked in a _very_ cute way. "I'm offended! Humph! I can't look at you!" He looked away and put his hand up. I pushed his hand onto the table and tugged at his sleeve. He turned back to look at me.

Before giving it a second thought, I leaned forward across the table and whispered in his ear, "Yes, you always look _very _cute, and also very handsome."

Link's pov

I blushed again as Tetra said that. She reached up and patted my head, then sat down. I tried to concentrate on cutting my chicken, but all I could think about was what Tetra had said. Me? Handsome? No way! She was wrong! She must have meant to say someone else! But every time I looked up, she was blushing a little from what she'd said to me. No. She meant it.



**And thus ends chapter one! Please review, and I'll start on chapter two! Also, check out my other stories if you haven't already! Thankies! Now, I think I'll go to sleep! **

**Oh yeah, before I do-I need you dudes to vote. There's going to be a part in the next chapter when Link and Tetra both (not together, they don't know the other's there) go with friends to a club and Link and his peeps sing a song. He's singing it to Tetra, although no one knows-not even her. His peeps do though. What song should he sing? Please send ideas. I might use a song I wrote for my band. I dunno. It depends what ideas you guys/girls send me in your reviews. **

**Thankies again! Now I will sleep, maybe. **

**Bye!**

**xXHaruSohmaXx**


End file.
